


Око разума

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хуже уже и быть не может. А потом, в один прекрасный день, ни с того, ни с сего, Дин исчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око разума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind's eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11102) by cherie_morte. 



> Переведено для Dine_ в рамках первого мультифандомного аукциона.

Хуже уже и быть не может. А потом, в один прекрасный день, ни с того, ни с сего, Дин исчез.

Для ясности – он не ушел. На этот раз все совсем не так, даже не смотря на то, что уходил Дин больше раз, чем хотел помнить. Он никуда не ушел. Он все там же, где и всегда: в двух метрах от брата, и ему больно, потому что даже на таком расстоянии кажется, что ты слишком далеко.

Он просто исчезает.

В то утро Сэм будит его, как обычно, братец же не может по-настоящему насладиться обыкновенными житейскими радостями – например, спать подольше. Хотя не то чтобы Дин спал самым мирным сном – разве такое случалось в последнее время? Но тем не менее. Дело принципа.

\- Дин? – зовет Сэм. Дин моргает, видит, как справа на кровати сидит брат, обводит комнату взглядом. У него торчат волосы с одной стороны, а на щеке отпечаталась подушка. Дин готов поклясться – за последние месяцы лучше он ничего не видел.

Он сглатывает и отвечает, не забыв добавить голосу ворчливости.

\- Да, что?

\- Дин? – снова зовет Сэм. У него голос вздрагивает, и сонное расслабленное состояние, которым так наслаждался Дин, в секунду как рукой снимает. Он скидывает одеяло и садится на кровати. – Дин?

\- Что? Чего тебе надо, черт возьми? Восемь утра же!

Сэм не обращает на него внимания, и Дин садится выше, протирая глаза, пытается вспомнить – они поссорились? Он уверен, что нет. После того, что случилось с Бобби, они решили заключить перемирие. В общем, смысл в том, что Дин практически уверен: со вчерашней ночи дров он наломать еще не успел.

Сэм ходит по комнате, заглядывает в ванную, осматривается. Он снова зовет Дина, и тому так и хочется спросить «что, подержать надо?», потому что Сэм просто не мог разбудить его только для того, чтобы сходить в туалет.

Спустя несколько секунд Сэм выходит, подходит к окну. Он раздвигает шторы, озадаченно смотрит, а потом отходит и снова разворачивается к Дину.

\- Что-то увидел? – спрашивает тот, словно готовясь к охоте. – Что такое?

Сэм закусывает нижнюю губу: видимо он все-таки решил не разговаривать с Дином. Он фыркает, идет к тумбочке, где заряжается его телефон. Набирает номер, поднося телефон к уху, и в кармане джинсов, в которых Дин был прошлой ночью, начинает звонить телефон.

\- Ты что, серьезно? – ворчит Дин, переворачиваясь, пытаясь найти штаны и ответить на звонок. – Тебе сколько лет, старик?

Но ответить ему так и не удается: Сэм вздыхает и как только начинает идти гудок, вешает трубку. Закрывает телефон, прикладывает его к губам. Пару секунд он о чем-то думает, но потом пожимает плечами, бормочет: «Наверное, завтракает», - а потом зарывается под одеяло, так и не заговорив с Дином.

Дин ничего не понимает, но что уж там – они оба сейчас не совсем в своем уме. Может, Сэму просто нужно поспать подольше. 

А это, между прочим, значит, что и Дину можно еще поспать.

_______________________________________________________________

 

Дин просыпается несколько часов спустя и видит, как Сэм сидит за столом, уставившись в экран ноутбука. Кажется, он давно проснулся, и Дин смотрит на часы на тумбочке: стрелки уже перевалили за двенадцать.

\- Эй, старик, - зовет он. – Спасибо, что дал поспать.

Сэм раздраженно фыркает, спрятав лицо за экраном. Дин закатывает глаза и садится напротив. По всему столу раскиданы бумаги, будто Сэм искал - или уже нашел охоту. Дин улыбается. Неплохая идея. В последнее время они ничем не занимались, слишком долго оплакивали.

\- Что нашел, Сэмми?

Сэм тянется к стаканчику из «Старбакса», делает глоток. Дину наконец-то удается увидеть его лицо, когда Сэм ставит стаканчик обратно: видит, что черты напряжены сильнее обычного. Будто он пытается не волноваться. Ему почти удается это, но в тот день, когда Дину не удастся понять, что значат сжатые губы брата, скорее всего, наступит конец света.

\- Левиафаны? – спрашивает Дин. Он садится прямее, надеется, что его голос звучит твердо. – Хорошо. Я их всех порву на куски. Каждого мелкого засранца, которого ты найдешь, Сэм.

Сэм бросает взгляд на дверь, потом на второй стаканчик кофе, стоящий на комоде рядом. Дин поднимается за кофе, но когда он пытается взять стаканчик в руки, его пальцы проходят сквозь него. Он чувствует пластик, чувствует кофе внутри – уже остывший – но стаканчик не двигается ни на миллиметр.

\- Срань господня, - выдыхает он, поворачиваясь к брату. – Ты видел?

Сэм все еще смотрит на стаканчик, в глазах все так же прячется паника. Он не удивляется волшебному фокусу Дина. Он едва моргает – будто вообще ничего не видел.

И в этот момент Дин понимает, что Сэм с ним весь день не разговаривает, и что-то внутри подсказывает ему, что это вовсе не из-за того, что Сэм бесится.

\- Ты видел что-нибудь? – спрашивает Дин, возвращаясь на стул. – Сэм, отвечай.

Сэм смотрит налево, а потом быстро отворачивается. Дин знает, что там, что Сэм так старательно пытается игнорировать. Люцифер всегда сидит слева.

\- Сэм, ну же. Его здесь нет, помнишь? Только ты и я.

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Сэм. Потом качает головой, надавливает пальцем на рану на ладони, немного щурится от боли. – Я сам с собой говорю. Здесь больше никого нет.

\- Я здесь, - возражает Дин, хоть и понимает, что это не работает.

Сэм смотрит на экран, и Дин встает сзади, наклоняется, чуть ли не кладя голову Сэму на плечо. Сэм открыл несколько окон: их банковские счета, история которых не изменилась; почта Дина, которую тот редко использовал; карта города, в котором они остановились с выделенными барами и закусочными. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что Сэм искал его.

Сэм ковыряется в сети еще полчаса, Дин как раз успевает пробежать по всем статьям и распечаткам на столе. Ему ничего не видно – листы лежат друг на друге, а Дин не может их передвинуть. Понятно, что Сэм ищет что-то, какую-то зацепку, какое-нибудь дело, которое могло бы привлечь Дина и заставить его сорваться с места. Сэм отметил около десятка мест в городе, где уже искал Дина, и тот почти смеется, представив, как Сэм разъезжает по городу с высунутой в окно головой в поисках Дина, пока тот спит в этой самой комнате.

А потом Сэм резко захлопывает ноутбук, и паника, до этого притаившаяся внутри, теперь ясно видна в его лице. Уже не так смешно.

\- Хорошо, - раздражено произносит Сэм. – Наверное, придется просто ждать.

И он ждет. Сэм почти два часа сидит на кровати, уставившись на дверь, перед тем, как встает. Очевидно, он зол, как черт, говорит в пустой угол комнаты, что: «Нет, он этого не сделал, так что почему бы тебе просто не отъебаться?»

Он наспех пишет записку: «Пошел тебя искать. Никуда не уходи. Вернусь в 6. P.S.: в следующий раз возьми свой гребаный телефон». А потом хватает куртку и вылетает из комнаты. Дин идет за ним следом, и когда дверь закрывается прямо перед ним, он проходит сквозь нее.

_______________________________________________________________

Сэм остается в городе еще на неделю и три дня. Надо отдать ему должное - Сэм работает так, будто пытается раскрыть дело о похищении. Единственная проблема – совершенно нет зацепок, чтобы подтвердить его теорию, и с каждым новым днем Сэм все чаще смотрит налево.

Он проверяет соседние городки, пытается вспомнить, что они делали до того, как Дин «пропал», но каждый раз оказывается в том же самом мотеле, в той же самой комнате. Он всегда разочаровывается, когда становится понятно, что после него в комнате никого не было.

На завтрак он всегда покупает две порции. Две порции на ланч. На ужин. Платит за обе кровати в мотеле. У Сэма заканчиваются деньги, но он снова и снова садится за столик напротив – как он хочет думать – пустого места, смотрит на нетронутую тарелку.

Он без конца набирает номер, но никто не отвечает. Телефон Дина редко звонит. Сэм всегда сильно пугается, когда все-таки звонит Дину – на лице отражается боль, когда звонок раздается на другом конце комнаты. Наверное, этого достаточно, чтобы в большинстве случаев Сэм запомнил – не надо звонить Дину. Даже если он обычно не запоминает, почему именно. Но когда Дин через плечо Сэма смотрит на список набранных номеров на экране телефона, там отражается номер Бобби – десять раз на один звонок Дину. От этого легче не становится.

По ночам он копается в сумке Дина, достает рубашки, которые Дин обычно надевал для сна. Он нюхает их, натягивает через голову, закрывает глаза и улыбается, забираясь под одеяло. Рубашки слишком узкие, конечно же; ткань натягивается у Сэма на груди, и Дин бы пожаловался, что брат портит и так не самого хорошего состояния одежду, но просто не может оторвать взгляда от мышц под тканью. Если Сэму так легче уснуть – ради этого можно пожертвовать парочкой рубашек. Днем Сэм носит его куртку, кожаную, которая досталась Дину от отца. Его любимую. Смотрится глупо – Сэм не похож на парня, который носил бы такие куртки, особенно теперь. Дин бы все отдал, чтобы сказать это Сэму.

С каждым новым днем Сэм все больше бормочет что-то себе под нос. Дин слышит, как Сэм начинает в себе сомневаться. «Дин бы никогда» превращается в «Ты не знаешь его», а потом в «Я не думаю, что он бы так поступил». Пока в конце концов Сэм не просыпается однажды, и не говорит ничего, кроме «нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Дин понимает, когда Сэм сдается. Понимает это в тот самый момент, как Сэм переворачивается, проснувшись утром, как смотрит в потолок и еще полтора часа не поднимается, чтобы продолжить поиски.

Прежде всего, Сэм заходит в закусочную, будто ему совершенно некуда спешить. В каком-то смысле ему действительно некуда спешить – он ведь уже не думает, что найдет Дина. Поиски всего лишь формальность.

\- Добро пожаловать к Эдди. Меня зовут Агнес, я буду вашей официанткой. Что будешь, сладкий?

Официантка – пожилая дама с добрым лицом. Для таких Сэм обычно садится прямее, говорит медленнее, словно проверяет – не обидит ли он женщину. Дин всегда шутил над ним из-за этого, из-за его желания сделать приятно. Сейчас Сэм едва ли поднимает глаза.

\- Две колы, - говорит он. – Салат «Цезарь», один чизбургер с беконом, добавьте лука.

\- Проголодался сегодня, а? – спрашивает женщина, улыбаясь и словно хваля такой аппетит.

\- Да, мы проголодались, - отвечает Сэм. Агнес смотрит на другую сторону стола, хмурясь и ничего не понимая. Она молча записывает заказ и разворачивается.

\- Пожалуйста, не забудьте про лук, - тихо просит Сэм, пока та уходит. – Он очень любит лук. А если он будет доволен, он… - Официантка уже давно ушла, но и Сэм уже не здесь. – Нет, ты просто ревнуешь. Просто ревнуешь. Он сильнее тебя, и ты это знаешь. Знаешь. Он победил тебя.

Сэм начинает раскачиваться, и Дин садится рядом с ним, кладет руку Сэму на спину.

\- Сэмми, это ты его победил. Ты сильнее. Давай же. Старик, он ненастоящий.

\- Он тогда не бросил меня, - Сэм поднимает глаза – в глазах горит огонь – он наклоняет голову налево. – И сейчас он не оставит меня.

Что бы ни говорил Люцифер, что бы Сэм ни думал, что тот говорит, у Сэма начинает дрожать губа.

\- Но если он тогда не оставил меня, - говорит он дрожащим голосом, - если он не… он не оставил. Нет, я не… я не. Нет.

Сэм продолжает раскачиваться, повторяя снова и снова «я не, нет, нет», что бы это ни было.

\- Чего ты не сделал, Сэм? Что?.. – Дин вздыхает. Сэм не слышит его. Он слышит только смех Люцифера. А Дин, блядь, ничего не может сделать.

И будь проклята Агнес, если она не принесет бургер с луком. Дин уже чувствует запах – так должно пахнуть в раю – но он не позволяет себе по-настоящему захотеть этот бургер. За последнюю неделю он понял, что хочет есть только тогда, когда думает, что голоден; устает тоже по привычке. Чувствует, к чему прикасается, только потому, что ожидает этого касания, а когда перестает думать, что предмет окажется твердым – можно пройти сквозь что угодно. Было бы круто, если бы Сэм не находился всегда на полкомнаты от него, медленно сходя с ума.

Сэм возит вилкой еду по тарелке, наверное, один раз только пробует на вкус. Агнес возвращается, с грустным видом кладет на стол счет и перед тем как уйти, сжимает плечо Сэма.

Она возвращается с бесплатным куском пирога, потому что, по всей видимости, она – одна из тех бабушек, которая до отказа кормит всю семью, будто говоря «Я люблю вас». Сэм начинает плакать, как только видит пирог – он впервые плачет с тех пор, как Дин пропал.

Перед тем, как уйти, он бросает последние деньги на стол, столовым ножом режет ладонь, вскрывая порез. Кровь капает в салат.

Здесь все и кончается. Эй, Дин знает – Сэму надо отдать должное, он и так долго держался, особенно учитывая, в каком он состоянии. Но от этого не становится легче наблюдать за тем, как прорывает плотину.

После этого Сэм без остановки едет одиннадцать часов. Дин понимает, куда они направляются, как только они проезжают три штата. Они в Огайо, когда Сэм вываливается из машины. Он не сдерживает всхлип, снимая брезент с детки Дина.

Он стоит несколько минут: глаза на мокром месте, грызет ногти.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я бы не оставил ее, - говорит Дин, становясь рядом с Сэмом. – Ты ведь меня знаешь.

Сэм поворачивается в другую сторону.

\- Видишь? – с гордостью говорит он. – Он бы вернулся за ней. Если бы он решил бросить меня. Он бы… - Сэм качает головой. – Он не был в отчаянии. Ему не хотелось так сильно оставить меня. Он… не хотелось же?

Ответа нет, только легкий ветер, и Сэм нехотя кивает.

\- Знал, что я приду сюда искать.

Люцифер, должно быть, еще что-то говорит, потому что Сэм делает шаг вперед, будто готовясь напасть на кого-то, но потом сжимает ладонь. Он хмурится, все еще уставившись туда, где Люцифер был всего мгновение назад.

\- После Бобби. Он мог сделать это. Пытался уже, - Сэм закусывает губу, качает головой. – Но ты его не знаешь. Я знаю. Он долгое время хотел умереть, но он не сделал бы этого, пока он все еще нужен мне. Он не может быть мертв.

Сэм молча слушает, опускает голову, кивая, будто соглашаясь с тем, что говорит ему Люцифер. Дин сжимает кулаки, зубы; он бесится, как черт, от одной только мысли, что у Сэма больше нет никого, кроме Люцифера, с кем можно поговорить.

\- Я тоже хочу умереть, - признается Сэм спустя долгое время.

\- Не смей так говорить, а то я тебя сам убью, - говорит Дин. Конечно же, в ответ ему Сэм лишь проходит мимо. Он останавливается у «Импалы», здоровой рукой проводит по капоту. Потом лезет в карман куртки, достает ключи и пару секунд смотрит на них. Потом качает головой, берет брезент и снова накрывает машину.

\- Черт возьми, Сэм, - ругается Дин. – Ты разве не понимаешь, что теперь она твоя?

Сэм наклоняется над капотом, и перед тем, как уйти, шепчет:

\- Я тоже по нему скучаю.  
_______________________________________________________________

Следующая остановка – бар. Дину, конечно, только и возражать, но нельзя сказать, что он поддерживает эту идею. У Сэма и так с мозгами не все в порядке, заливать все алкоголем еще не хватало. Сэм сделает то, что собирается. Дин не знал, как отговорить брата даже тогда, когда тот все еще слышал его.

Сэм целый час сидит один, пьет, как рыба, и с каждой рюмкой его глаза становятся все темнее и темнее, он таращится в точку на другом конце бара. Бармен бросает на него странные взгляды каждый раз, как Сэм просит добавки. Но Сэм никого не достает, хоть и достаточно пьян уже, чтобы представлять опасность, поэтому бармен просто продолжает пополнять его рюмку.

В конце концов брюнетка, одетая в очень узкий топ и еще более узкие джинсы, садится рядом с Сэмом – там, где раньше сидел Дин, большое спасибо – и улыбается, хлопая ресницами.

\- Привет, - говорит она, наклоняясь. – Я Джини.

Сэм совсем немного поворачивает голову.

\- Чего тебе?

Девушка отстраняется, на лице читается обида, но спустя несколько секунд она, видимо, решает, что ради Сэма можно и постараться. Умная девчонка.

\- Мне показалось, тебе одиноко, - произнесла она, проводя ладонью по руке Сэма. – Хотела составить тебе компанию?

Сэм смеется.

\- Да уж, мне одиноко, - говорит он. – Все, кто для меня что-то значил, мертвы. Так что, да, мне одиноко.

Глаза у Джини расширяются. Она отворачивается, наверное, в сторону подружек, думает, стоит ли вернуться к ним. Вместо этого она хмурится, еще раз мягко касается руки Сэма.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит она.

Сэм опустошает стакан, зовет бармена.

\- Остался только мой старший брат, - улыбается Сэм, наконец, обращая на девушку внимание. – У меня самый лучший старший брат во всем мире. Ты знала?

\- Эм… нет. Наверное, не знала, - отвечает та, неискренне улыбаясь. – Но это хорошо.

\- Нет, я… - Сэм снова смеется, все еще пытается обратить на себя внимание бармена. – Я влюблен в него. Он такой хороший. Я так его любил и я…

Джини ерзает на стуле, чувствуя себя неудобно.

\- Может, тебе стоит пойти домой, а? Может, стоит позвонить кому? Твоему брату?

\- Ты что, идиотка? – спрашивает Сэм. – Ты разве не слышала, что я только сказал, что хочу его трахнуть?

Девушка откидывается на спинку стула, видимо, решает, что ей Сэму не помочь, пытается придумать, как свалить отсюда.

\- Ну…

\- Думаешь, хоть кто-то может быть настолько хорошим, чтобы пойти даже на это? Даже Дин… - добавляет Сэм. – Он был так мне нужен. И даже Дин, даже Дину, наконец, все надоело, – Сэм так сильно стукает о стол стаканом, которым пытался привлечь внимание бармена, что стекло трескается, но Сэм продолжает, будто не заметив: - Я пытался не просить слишком много. Я пытался быть в порядке для него. Но он знал. Он знал, и ему все осточертело. Он из-за меня ушел.

Сэм начинает бить рукой по столу, снова и снова повторяя: «Он из-за меня ушел! Из-за меня! Из-за меня ушел!», пока весь бар не начинает смотреть на него, а бармен – пытаться вытащить его на улицу. Дин думает, что его сердце вот-вот разлетится на мелкие осколки. Прямо как стакан.

\- Уберите его из моего бара, - приказывает бармен.

Несколько больших парней встают позади Сэма. Один кладет Сэму руку на плечо, говорит:

\- Ну ладно, приятель. Пора идти.

Сэм встает, смотрит на парня: тот на добрые полфута ниже, но Сэм не ровно стоит на ногах, он не готов к бою, как учил его Дин в подобных ситуациях. Его качает, он глупо ухмыляется.

\- И как же ты меня заставишь? – спрашивает он.

Другой парень, стоящий позади первого, разминает пальцы; Сэм начинает смеяться.

\- Что смешного? – спрашивает первый парень.

Сэм похлопывает того по щеке.

\- Я просто представил, как ты и твои подружки пытаются заставить меня уйти, - объясняет Сэм; он сейчас очень похож на Дина. – Мило.

Он разворачивается к бару, но парень тянет его обратно за плечо. Дин видит, как тот поднимает кулак, пытается предупредить Сэма, но тот и без его помощи знает, что сейчас будет. И, тем не менее, не уворачивается, не пытается блокировать, просто принимает удар в глаз.

\- Все еще смешно, весельчак? – спрашивает друг первого парня: у того лысина блестит от света в баре.

Сэм подносит руку к глазу, становится серьезнее в лице.

\- Нет, старик, мне уже не смешно. Взрослый мужик и так бьет? Это уж совсем не смешно. Это просто грустно.

Ударивший хватает Сэма за куртку и тянет на себя.

\- Еще захотел?

\- Хватит, - говорит Джини. Дин только сейчас понял, что она все еще стоит рядом. – Господи, вы разве не видите, что бедняга сумасшедший?

\- Ему просто надо преподать урок, - говорит Лысый, и парень, который удерживает Сэма, кивает.

\- Старик, жаль этот урок мне не преподаст кто-нибудь, кто не бьет, как ребенок.

Дружок лысого снова заносит кулак, но вдруг вмешивается бармен.

\- Идите на улицу, Эрл. Мне эти проблемы в баре не нужны.

Эрл кивает, толкает Сэма, и тот не сопротивляется, когда его толкают на парковку, не пытается сбежать, он даже не пытается отбиваться. Дин не может перестать кричать на него, хоть и знает, что все впустую. Именно этого Сэм и хотел с самого начала.

Они как следует обрабатывают его, мягко говоря. Сэм не делает ни одного удара, просто снова и снова встает, болтает, не затыкаясь. Дину самому хочется стукнуть его только за то, что он такой идиот.

Они не успокаиваются, пока Сэм не падает на землю, свернувшись, но продолжают бить, и наконец-то, наконец-то один из них говорит:

\- Хватит с него. Пошли, выпьем пива.

Все соглашаются, но Эрл все равно останавливается, чтобы еще раз хорошенько ударить Сэма в ребра. Сэму удается рассмеяться, и Эрл сжимает губы, плюет на Сэма и уходит.

\- Надейся, что когда я вернусь, я тебя никогда не увижу! – кричит Дин ему вслед. – Я, блядь, убью тебя!

Он поворачивается к Сэму: тот пытается встать на четвереньки, падает, переворачивается на бок и кашляет, выплевывая кровь. Дин встает на колени перед ним, руками рыская по телу брата, пытаясь понять насколько все плохо. Он все чувствует, но ничего не может сделать, и вся эта ситуация уже просто становится несмешной.

\- Господи, Сэмми, - произносит Дин. – О чем ты, черт возьми, думал, старик?

Сэм смотрит налево – всегда налево – и улыбается. 

\- Сейчас по-другому, - еле выговаривает он. – Не так, как если бы ты это делал, - он снова ложится на гравий, улыбается звездам. – Ты ненастоящий, - поет он. – Ненастоящий.

\- Отлично, теперь я и в этом виноват, - хмурится Дин. – Я хотел помочь. Только помочь.

У Сэма уходит десять минут на то, чтобы, наконец, подняться с земли. Он едва доходит до еле работающего фургона, который они забрали со стоянки Бобби – все равно у него нет денег на мотель. Сэм сворачивается на заднем сидении, и Дин пытается помочь ему улечься поудобнее. Теперь он может касаться Сэма, и ему от этого становится легче, даже не смотря на то, что Сэм все равно ничего не чувствует.

Сэм очень долго плачет. Дин думает, что тот будет плакать, пока не уснет. Но это не так. Сэм просто плачет, дрожит, истекает кровью на обивку, и Дину совсем не становится легче. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы это была «Импала», чтобы она укрыла Сэма, когда сам Дин не мог.

\- Почему сейчас? – спрашивает Сэм. – Почему ты меня сейчас бросил?

\- Я не бросил, Сэмми, - шепчет Дин, прямо брату на ухо.

\- Ты был мне нужен. Больше, чем за очень долгое время, ты был нужен мне. Ты ведь знал.

Дин зарывается лицом Сэму в шею.

\- Да, знал. Знаю.

\- Ты не можешь просто бросить все и оставить меня здесь. Да, нам было фигово, но я даже подумать никогда не мог, что… ты не можешь так поступить. Это не честно. Не сейчас. Ты мне так нужен сейчас.

\- Я не бросил тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда этого не сделаю.

Наконец, Сэм закрывает глаза; по щеке стекает последняя слеза.

\- Я не буду злиться, если ты вернешься. Пожалуйста, только вернись, хорошо?

Дин всю ночь сидит без сна: в его руках Сэм стонет во сне, ворочается, и наконец, Дин больше не может сдерживаться, наклоняется вперед и целует Сэма в губы. Сэм сказал, что хотел этого, и Дину стоило сделать это много лет назад. Сейчас он все равно не узнает, и от этого скорее просто становится легче.

Сэм дергается. Дин отстраняется, словно его поймали с поличным, потому что Сэм моргает, быстро садится.

\- Дин? – спрашивает он. – Дин?

\- Да, Сэм.

Сэм поворачивается, смотря прямо на Дина.

\- Дин?

\- Ты видишь меня? – спрашивает Дин. – Господи, надо было раньше тебя поцеловать.

Сэм хмурится.

\- Я думал…

Дин улыбается.

\- Что, Сэмми?

\- Думал, ты здесь, - наконец, говорит он, опуская взгляд. – Блядь.

«Блядь» - именно так. Все надежды Дина рушатся, когда Сэм подносит руку ко лбу и стонет. От этого движения он вспоминает, как сильно болит все тело, и Дин не может не думать, что это все из-за него.

\- Ох, чья бы корова мычала, - бормочет Сэм. Он открывает дверь и его тошнит, потом выходит и пересаживается на водительское место. Кладет голову на руль. – Сегодня будет крайне паршиво.

\- Ага, - соглашается Дин, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. – По всей видимости.

Сэм резко вскидывает голову, оглядывается, смеется.

\- Да уж, теперь ты и правда сошел с ума.

\- А раньше что, нет?

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - Сэм качает головой. – Господи, как же хреново, - он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, щурится от боли. – Выгляжу не лучше.

\- Я думаю, ты просто прекрасен, - говорит Дин, хоть Сэм и похудел, кожа бледная, а под глазами два фонаря и губа разбита. Он правда так думает. – Всегда так думал.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

\- Очень умно, Дин. Оригинальнее шутки и не придумаешь.

Дин улыбается. Даже если Сэм по-настоящему не слышит, что он говорит – Дину куда больше нравится то, что Сэму мерещится он, а не тот, другой.

\- Ага, - произносит Сэм и заводит машину. – Конечно, ты голоден.

Сэм едет прямиком в Макдональдс, потому что лучшее лекарство от похмелья – все то же, и девушка на авто-кассе с ужасом смотрит на него. Наверное, потому что Сэм весь в крови, и похож на какого-то маньяка.

\- Ты сам с собой разговариваешь? 

А, да. Конечно.

\- Не, - отвечает Сэм, передавая ей кредитку и забирая пакет с едой. «Просто видеть галлюцинацию в виде моего брата это лучше, чем не видеть его вовсе». 

Он улыбается так широко, что челюсть сводит, и девушка наклоняет голову, отдавая ему кредитку и кофе. Сэм дружелюбно машет ей рукой, и, смеясь, выезжает на дорогу.

\- Старик, ты хоть видел ее лицо? – он все еще улыбается. Сэм лезет рукой в пакет, чтобы достать несколько ломтиков картошки, не переставая смеяться. – Бесценно.

\- Я был занят тем, что пялился на ее сиськи, - говорит Дин. Ничего не может с собой поделать.

Сэм усмехается.

\- Ты свинья.

Дин садится прямее.

\- Знаешь, если ты знал, что я это скажу, это значит, что ты тоже пялился на ее сиськи.

\- Неправда, - бормочет Сэм.

\- Правда.

\- Нет, - не уступает Сэм, корча мину. – Ты будешь есть? Ты же хотел?

\- Поверь мне, Сэм. Если бы я мог, я бы поел.

\- Ну, ладно, - отвечает Сэм, загребая еще картошки. – Мне больше достанется.

\- Обжора.

Сэм улыбается, смотря на пассажирское сидение.

\- Дин, ты здесь? Ты правда здесь?

\- Да, Сэмми, - отвечает он. – Прямо здесь.

Сэм лучезарно улыбается.

\- Я знал, что ты вернешься, - признается он. – Я говорил ему, что ты вернешься.

\- Он ненастоящий, Сэм. А я – да.

\- Но почему я не могу?.. – Сэм фыркает. – Потому что ты все еще сам с собой разговариваешь, дурья твоя башка.

И, тем не менее, не кажется, что Сэм верит в это так же, как и прежде.

_______________________________________________________________

Сэму удается прожить еще один день, только разговаривая с Дином – и пусть он не всегда отвечает так, как если бы точно услышал то, что говорит Дин, он все равно так близок, что становится страшно. Дело не только в том, что Сэм знает брата – Дин уверен, Сэм может угадать, что он собирается сказать, это же не объясняет, почему он вдруг смотрит туда, где находится Дин во время разговора. Это не объясняет, почему он вдруг начинает вести себя так, будто надеется, что все обойдется.

Есть еще кое-что. Дин чувствует радость брата, словно он сам радуется. Все, что Сэм говорит или делает – током отдается у Дина под кожей.

После завтрака Сэм находит мотель, располагается в номере, выкладывает все, что нашел с тех пор, как Дин исчез. Теперь это не охота, которой он занимался последние несколько дней – безнадежная, быстрая. Сэм ведет себя так, будто действительно рассчитывает что-то найти.

\- Голова болит, - ноет он. Уже, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз за день. Дину уже даже его не жаль.

\- Это называется похмелье, гений, - объясняет ему Дин, меряя комнату шагами.

Сэм проводит взглядом по комнате, отставая от Дина всего на несколько секунд.

\- Думаю, это и есть зацепка.

Дин останавливается.

\- Зацепка? В деле о том, как ты вчера феерично сглупил?

Сэм качает головой.

\- Нет, у меня голова не так болит. Это… как раньше.

\- Раньше? – Дин делает шаг ближе, усаживаясь на стул напротив Сэма. – Когда у тебя были видения?

Сэм кивает.

\- Не думаю, что это что-либо значило. У меня не было видений или еще чего такого, поэтому я подумал, не знаю. Что я просто вспоминал что-то травмирующее, что-то такое. Это не самое худшее, что мой мозг придумал в последнее время.

\- Как ты мог не рассказать мне этого, старик?

Сэм хмурится.

\- Надеюсь, ты не сердишься.

\- Не сержусь, - обещает Дин, дотягиваясь до брата. Он кладет руку поверх руки Сэма, и Сэм смотрит на свою открытую ладонь, словно в ней лежит что-то прекрасное.

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, - тихо признается Сэм. – Не хотел просить слишком многого.

\- Ты бы никогда не попросил.

\- Не хотел, чтобы из-за меня ты ушел, - говорит Сэм; по голосу слышно, что он снова напуган. – Не сердись.

\- Не сержусь, Сэм. Правда.

Сэм поднимает глаза, смотрит прямо сквозь Дина. Бросает взгляд налево.

\- Он вернулся? – спрашивает Дин.

Сэм медленно кивает.

\- Он говорит, ты ненастоящий.

\- Я настоящий, - напоминает Дин, пытаясь сжать руку Сэма. – Это он – ненастоящий.

Сэм закусывает губу. Поворачивается в сторону Дина. Вообще-то, он смотрит прямо за Диново правое ухо, но он почти угадал.

\- Я вижу его. А тебя нет.

\- Ты ведь меня чувствуешь, Сэмми? – Дин видит – Сэм начинает терять надежду, поэтому наклоняется через стол, снова пытается поцеловать его.

Сэм улыбается под прикосновением губ Дина.

\- Нет, ты настоящий. Я знаю.

Становится невероятно легко после стольких дней беспомощности. Каждый раз, когда Люцифер пытается все испортить, Дин просто встает позади Сэма, обнимает его. Чувствуя брата между собой и самим дьяволом, Сэм смеется в лицо Люцифера, говорит, что он ненастоящий – и ему даже не надо резать себя, чтобы поверить в это. В то, во что Дин не мог заставить его поверить, когда был осязаем, из плоти и крови. Самое время появиться надежде во всей этой заварушке.

\- Итак, головные боли, - начинает Дин, чтобы отвлечь Сэма. Может, чтобы заодно и проверить его. Он все еще не до конца уверен, кажется ли им это или Сэм действительно видит его. Резкая смена разговора, кажется, неплохой способ узнать.

Сэм закусывает губу.

\- Нет, бессмыслица какая-то.

\- Что именно? – Дин выпускает Сэма из рук и встает перед ним. – Старик, мне нужно больше. У тебя в голове сидит только один из нас.

\- Но тогда получится, что я сам во всем виноват, - грустно говорит Сэм. – И я не…

Дин закатывает глаза.

\- Просто расскажи, о чем думаешь, старик.

Сэм трет виски, вздыхает.

\- Что, если я это делаю, Дин? Что, если не вижу тебя, потому что он этого не хочет?

\- Меня вообще никто не видит.

\- Он в моей голове, вместе со всей сверхъестественной силой. Оно все еще там. Заперто, потому что я не хочу прикасаться к этой силе, но она все еще там.

\- И что? Думаешь, что часть твоего мозга, которая верит в Люцифера, встретилась с другой, которая может творить чудеса, и теперь Люцифер играет с этой силой?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Не менее логично, чем все остальное.

\- Не особенно, - возражает Дин. – У тебя только были видения, все. Может, ты бы мог вещи двигать. Ты никогда…

Сэм бросает взгляд на стол.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так.

\- Ладно, - срывается Дин. – Но ты же не пил демонскую кровь больше.

Сэм качает головой.

\- Он заставил меня увидеть целое офисное здание, там были люди внутри. Он сильнее, чем ты хочешь признавать, Дин. Даже, если все это ненастоящее.

\- Так ты думаешь, что меня выбросило из этого мира, потому что какой-то чувак в твоей голове так решил?

Сэм поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо Дину в глаза, будто знает, где он стоит.

\- Именно это он и должен сделать, чтобы победить. Разделить нас, - Сэм проводит ладонью по лицу. – На этой неделе он почти победил. Мне правда хотелось умереть.

\- Ну же, Сэмми, не говори та….

\- Нет, Дин, это правда. Какой толк в том, чтобы притворяться, - улыбается Сэм. – А может, я все это выдумал. Может, именно я сам и притворяюсь.

\- Я здесь, хватит сомневаться в этом, - Дин тянется к брату, проводит пальцами по щеке Сэма. Он чувствует, какая кожа теплая.

Сэм закрывает глаза, наклоняясь в прикосновение, но только проходит прямо сквозь пальцы Дина. Он все равно улыбается – мягко, умиротворенно.

\- Так хорошо, что ты вернулся, - говорит он. – Но это не может быть правдой.

\- Это правда.

\- Ничего. Мне все равно, даже если это значит, что у меня с концами поехала крыша, - Сэм улыбается шире. – Быть совсем сумасшедшим круче, чем просто немного.

_______________________________________________________________

Как бы сильно это ни раздражало, но следующие несколько дней Сэма бросает из крайности в крайность. То он верит в то, что Дин настоящий, то нет. То дьявол сидит у него на плече, то гниет в яме. Он никому из них не верит до конца, и Дин уверен, что именно поэтому он все еще играет в Каспера - дружелюбного, но, блядь, взбешенного призрака.

Но в то же время в том, что ты невидим, есть и свои плюсы, даже несмотря на то, что Дин иногда мерзко себя чувствует. Сэм лежит в кровати, предположительно пытается уснуть, а Дин сидит рядом, вместо того, чтобы лечь на пустую кровать на другом конце комнаты. Что бы это ни была за связь, Дин чувствует, о чем думает Сэм.

\- Давай же, - говорит он. – Давай, Сэмми.

Сэм переворачивается на спину, смотрит на Дина.

\- Дин, ты здесь?

\- Где еще мне быть, идиот?

\- Думаю, ты здесь, - Сэм садится и сглатывает. – Я хочу… хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Дин облизывает губы, наблюдая за Сэмом, как его большущая рука движется вниз по его телу.

\- Чертовски хочу увидеть это, - говорит ему Дин.

Сэм скидывает одеяло, и Дин видит, как член растягивает ткань трусов. У Сэма стоит. Дин даже не знает, почему так возбуждается – ему тут нечего ловить, только посмотреть если – с такой сексуальной фрустрацией целую жизнь прожить ведь как нечего делать. Но Сэм стягивает трусы, и Дин видит его член, смотрит, не моргая даже.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь сейчас, - шепчет Сэм, обхватывая себя пальцами у основания. – Прости, что ты так узнал, прости, - выдыхает Сэм, начиная дрочить себе. – Прости, если ты не хочешь этого.

Сэм подбрасывает бедра, набирая темп. Дин тянется вниз, обхватывает через джинсы собственный стояк. Он уже пытался так дрочить – плохая получилась затея. Дин чувствует все так же, как и раньше, чувствует все, чего ожидает. Но все это только у него в голове, и когда подходит время кончать – он не может. Член стоит, твердый, как мрамор, отчаянно требуя разрядки, и Дину ничего не остается, кроме как ждать, пока отпустит.

\- Сэм, ты меня тут просто убиваешь, - говорит ему Дин, соскальзывая вниз по кровати. Он ложится прямо рядом с Сэмом, наклоняется ближе, чтобы чувствовать, как у брата учащается дыхание.

\- Дин, скажи, что тоже хочешь этого, - просит Сэм.

\- Хочу, - Дин тянется, останавливаясь перед тем, как коснуться Сэма. Даже зная, что Сэм хочет его, так странно прикасаться к брату, когда тот даже не узнает об этом. Неправильно. Сэм ничего не почувствует. А Дин – да. И все, чего ему сейчас хочется, так это коснуться члена Сэма.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо просит Сэм. – Если ты здесь, не сердись за то, что мне хочется этого.

Дин не может удержаться. К черту. Почему бы и нет. Если они оба были такими глупцами, что не попробовали раньше, это может быть его единственным шансом. Возможно, у Сэма не хватит духа попробовать, когда Дин вернется – а Дин уж точно вернется – так что Дин не собирается упускать такой шанс.

Сэм резко вздыхает, когда Дин касается его. Стонет – громко, бесстыдно – прячет лицо в подушку, вколачиваясь в кулак Дина.

\- Господи, - выдыхает он. – Господи, Дин. Ты ведь настоящий, да?

Дин целует его, потому обычно так и делается, но в этот раз Сэм болтает прямо ему в рот.

\- Думаешь, если я?..

Сэм убирает руку, чтобы только Дин касался его, и глаза расширяются, когда он смотрит на свой член. Он все еще толкается вперед, а на лице отражается еще большее возбуждение, так что, должно быть, работает.

\- Господи, Дин. Дин!

Дин целует Сэму шею.

\- Трахну тебя, - говорит он. – Первым делом, как только вернусь.

Сэм издает звук, даже близко непохожий на то, что он собирался сказать, и начинает толкаться в динов кулак еще быстрее. Он сосет два пальца на руке, которой дрочил себе, тянется за спину.

Дину кажется, что он умрет, когда понимает, что Сэм собирается сделать. Он отстраняется лишь на столько, чтобы посмотреть, как Сэм входит в себя двумя пальцами. У него такой стояк, что он больше не может, и от того, что делает Сэм становится только хуже – сейчас было бы очень здорово получить обратно свое тело, чтобы он смог трахнуть Сэма.

Именно это он и говорит Сэму, и того не хватает надолго, с тем, как Дин дрочит ему, прямо на ухо нашептывает все грязные фантазии, которые представлял за последние десять лет. Может быть, Сэм и не слышит их на самом деле, но Дин уверен – Сэм уловил суть.

Сэм выкрикивает его имя, кончая, а через несколько секунд смеется.

\- Это ведь точно должно было быть по-настоящему, так ведь?

\- М-м-м, - произносит Дин в ответ. Может, Сэм уже и готов поговорить, но у Дина все еще офигенный стояк, от которого просто так ни за что не избавиться. Так что он не особенно в духе поболтать.

\- Я ведь не мог только что сам… - Сэм ухмыляется. – Нет, да. Это точно было по-настоящему.

Дин встает.

\- Да пошел ты, - говорит он. – Пошел ты, Сэм.

Сэм хмурится, кладет руку туда, где лежал Дин.

\- Дин?

\- Это все в твоей голове, гребаный ты идиот. Если бы ты перестал сомневаться, я бы вернулся, и тогда мне не пришлось бы умирать от недотрахоза. Блядь, да просто перестань сомневаться во мне.

\- Дин? Куда ты ушел?

Дин вздыхает, уже почти решая вернуться в постель к Сэму, но потом останавливается в последний момент.

\- Нет, Сэм, знаешь, что? Мне это уже надоело, - он забирается в соседнюю кровать, будто то, что он проведет в кровати в двух метрах от брата, когда тот даже не увидит этого, что-то изменит. – Ты сам с собой делаешь это. Мне уже надоело.

К Динову удивлению, Сэм встает с кровати, убирая член в трусы.

\- Дин, - зовет он, садясь на соседнюю кровать, вслепую пробует воздух. – Дин, прошу, не злись.

\- Почему ты просто не можешь поверить, что я здесь? – спрашивает Дин. – Если все это – у тебя в голове, то тебе нужно только…

Сэм перестает пытаться найти Дина, опускает плечи.

\- Помоги мне.

Дин улыбается.

\- Без меня ты ни на что не годишься, знаешь?

Сэм улыбается уголком рта – едва заметно – но ничего не говорит.

Дин кладет ладони Сэму на щеки, медленно наклоняется, долго целует перед тем, как отстраниться. Сэм улыбается, стараясь не двигаться, будто изо всех сил старается остаться в объятиях Дина.

А потом он стряхивает руки Дина, выставляет вперед ладонь, повторяя за Дином то, что он делал мгновение назад. Дин слегка подается вправо, чтобы оказаться там, где, Сэм думает, он сидит, и Сэм начинает плакать, как только касается ладонью его щеки.

\- О. Боже, - бормочет Дин. – Ты иногда такая девчонка, Сэмми.

Сэм смеется сквозь всхлипы, другую руку кладя Дину на щеку. Пальцы обхватывает шею, будто он точно знает, где его брат, и Дину едва удается спросить: «Так ты видишь?..» перед тем, как Сэм осыпает все его лицо поцелуями.

Дин смеется, отталкивая его.

\- Притормози-ка.

Сэм не слушает его, притягивает, чтобы крепко обнять.

\- Дин, старик. Как же хорошо снова увидеть тебя.

\- Подышать не дашь? – спрашивает Дин, бормоча Сэму в рубашку.

Сэм сжимает еще сильнее, потом отпускает.

\- Да-да, дышать, конечно, - он целых три секунды держит руки при себе, перед тем, как снова схватить Дина. – Ты вернулся, - говорит он. – Ты правда… ты здесь.

\- И всегда был, - говорит Дин. – Чувак, ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я скучал… - Дин не может сдержать улыбку, - …по бургерам?

Сэм громко смеется, толкает Дина на матрац, забирается сверху. Наклоняется, вот-вот целует Дина, но потом отстраняется, совсем ненамного. 

\- Теперь все в порядке? Я ведь ничего не выдумал?

\- Нет, не в порядке, - возражает Дин. У Сэма глаза наполняются слезами и болью. Дину удается застать его врасплох, чтобы перевернуть Сэма на спину. – Старший брат всегда сверху.

Сэм смеется, когда Дин целует его.

конец.


End file.
